SWORD
by alienhope
Summary: sosok Luhan bisa berubah kapanpun, kadang ia mengerikan saat bermain dengan pistol, pisau, nuckhaku, trisula dan samurai, atau berubah menjadi ramah saat bertemu dengan hewan menggemaskan atau anak-anak, dan ia bisa menjadi berwibawa saat bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya, atau ia bisa manja seperti ini, saat mereka hanya berdua. For KrisLu/KrisHan shipper. GS .


SWORD

Author : alienhope / syannalyaa

Cast : Kris Wu, Xi Luhan, Huang Zi Tao, etc.

Genre : Action, Drama, Romance

Rate : T

Hi ! Saya author baru, baru brojol kemaren-kemaren. Setelah lama saya menjadi seorang reader dan shipper di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kris dan Luhan juga J-Hope dan V, sayapun memutuskan untuk membuat ff tentang mereka berenam, tapi karena saya bingung harus gimana masukin mereka ber-enam di dalam suatu ff, sayapun masih mencoba untuk membagi scene yang pas untuk mereka ber-enam, kemungkinan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, J-Hope dan V, tidak akan muncul di awal-awal ff ini, tapi entahlah saya juga masih bingung nanti kesananya bagaimana. Demi kenyamanan anda sekalian yang membaca, saya dengan sangat mohon meminta masukan untuk ff perdana saya ini kepada para senior, mau kritik apapun saya terima, sebelumnya maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam pembuatan ff ini, selamat membaca !

* * *

Sasana tembak itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras, seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye kecoklatan menarik pelatuk beberapa kali, desingan peluru itupun beberapa kali melesat mengenai target tiga dimensi yang bergerak.

"Hasil yang cukup bagus."

Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi datang menyesap kopi yang berada di tangannya, gadis itu melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Yah, cukup baik semenjak aku hiatus dari kecelakaan."

"Kau mau kopi ?"

"Terima kasih Kris, tapi aku tidak meminum kopi." Kris hanya tersenyum dan menyodorkan gelas yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku membuatkanmu susu. Xiao Lu."

Xi Luhan tersenyum dan meminum susu itu, musim dingin harus mereka lewati dengan baik, hidung Luhan memerah tatkala asap hangat dari susu itu menyeruak mengenai kulitnya.

"Duduklah, minum dengan tenang dan jangan terburu-buru."

Luhan duduk di sebelah Kris yang berdiri dengan tenang, matanya tenggelam diantara uap susu vanilla kesukaannya.

"Kris."

"Ya ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyapa." Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau aneh."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil saat Kris mencelanya, entah mengapa Luhan begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Kris, ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat Kris berada di sebelahnya, bukan hanya karena Kris berpostur tubuh tinggi, namun Luhan merasa bahwa Kris memiliki sayap dibalik tubuhnya, menempel di punggungnya.

"Good Evening, Ace." Kris hanya melambaikan tangannya singkat saat beberapa orang di kantor ini menyapanya.

"Selamat malam gege." Kris tersenyum saat seseorang menyapanya, seseorang dari divisi perangkat lunak bernama Huang Zi Tao menyapanya.

"Selamat malam Zitao. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam hari ini, apa kau ada waktu, oppa ?" Kris tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang bisa saja membuat semua orang terkesima.

"Aku akan makan malam bersama Luhan, jika kau mau bergabung, maka bergabunglah." Zitao merubah raut wajahnya menjadi biasa saja, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan Luhan unni."

Luhan keluar dari ruangannya dengan mantel hitam di tangan kanannya, "ini, terima kasih telah meminjamkannya." Luhan memberikan mantel hitam itu kepada Kris dan Kris segera mamakainya.

"anytime Lu, ah bolehkah Zitao ikut kita makan malam ?" Luhan melirik ke arah kanannya dan menemukan gadis dengan postur tinggi berdiri di sana.

"Hi Zitao, oh sure dia boleh ikut. Kita pergi sekarang ?" Luhan menyunggingkan senyum gemasnya sekali lagi, membuat Kris mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Okay, kita pergi sekarang, ambil mantelmu Zitao, kita akan menunggumu di basement." Kris mengisyaratkan agar Zitao segera membawa mantelnya dan menemui mereka di basement secepatnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan menggemaskan, kaki kecilnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar Kris yang berjalan dengan tenang. Memutar, membalikan badan, berlari kecil, Luhan telah melakukan itu semua, namun tetap saja langkah Kris yang besar tidak seimbang dengan kaki kecilnya.

Luhan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Kris karena ia terlalu sibuk mengimbangi langkah Kris. Luhan memutar otaknya dan memikirkan jalan terakhir agar Kris tidak merasa bosan selama menunggu Zitao dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kris !" Teriak Luhan, Kris berhenti untuk berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dengan terkejut Kris memposisikan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh saat Luhan berlari dan naik ke punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Langkahmu terlalu besar, aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, maka dari itu aku akan naik ke punggungmu agar langkah kita sama dan aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu seperti ini." Kris terkekeh sebentar, sosok Luhan bisa berubah kapanpun, kadang ia mengerikan saat bermain dengan pistol, pisau, nuckhaku, trisula dan samurai, atau berubah menjadi ramah saat bertemu dengan hewan menggemaskan atau anak-anak, dan ia bisa menjadi berwibawa saat bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya, atau ia bisa manja seperti ini, saat mereka hanya berdua. Dan mereka berdua menikmatinya.

"Berapa berat badanmu ?"

"Empat puluh dua."

"Kau bohong, kau berat." Luhan mencubit pipi Kris dengan gemas saat lagi-lagi Kris meledeknya, "Aku tidak berat. Kau bahkan lebih berat daripada aku."

Kris tertawa dengan lepas saat Luhan melontarkan protes atas apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau tidak berat. Kau adalah rusa kecil yang lemah, dan aku adalah naga besar yang kuat." Lagi-lagi Luhan mencubit pipinya dan menariknya, sosoknya yang besar menjadikan ia dikenal sebagai naga arena, dengan mata yang tajam dan gerakan yang cepat, sedangkan Luhan dikenal sebagai Rusa, tubuhnya yang kecil membuat ia bisa bersembunyi dimanapun dan tubuhnya sangat gesit.

"Kau suka dipanggil naga ?" Tanya Luhan, Kris hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak juga." Lanjut Kris, sosok naga itu menjadi jinak di tangan sang rusa.

"Oh, Zitao, kau sudah datang. Ya, ya, ya, turunkan aku cepat." Zitao sudah berdiri di situ saat mereka saling tertawa, Zitao dan perasaannya, bukan, semua orang tahu bahwa Zitao menyukai Kris sejak lama, sejak Kris masuk ke jajaran divisi Ace sebagai forward, Kris, bahkan Luhan mengetahui perasaan Zitao.

"Muka dua." Cibir Kris pada Luhan, Luhan menginjak kaki Kris keras, dan Kris hanya menyembunyikan sakitnya dengan meremas mantel Luhan.

"Masuklah kalian berdua, masalah tujuan kita akan membicarakannya di mobil." Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Zitao dan untuk dirinya sendiri, Luhan hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Zitao, bagaimanapun Zitao adalah salah satu member yang paling berpengaruh di divisinya, sekali ia memutuskan untuk keluar, hancurlah keseluruhan Sword.

"Jadi kalian akan makan dimana ?"

"Zitao, kau ingin makan dimana ?" Zitao menoleh bingung kepada Luhan yang menawarinya pilihan restoran, ia tidak mungkin mengajak Luhan dan Kris ke restoran favoritnya karena itu sama saja melanggar janjinya.

"Aku tidak bisa merekomendasikan restoran yang mewah, namun mungkin kita bisa coba makan ke Chick dan Duck." Luhan ingin mengangguk mengetahui Zitao merekomendasikan tempat yang menurutnya adalah surga ayam.

"Kris tidak makan ayam ataupun bebek, kau punya rekomendasi lain ?" Zitao seharusnya tahu, membawa Kris ke surge ayam atau bebek adalah membunuh Kris secara perlahan.

"Creamy Granny ?"

"Luhan tidak makan yang banyak lemaknya."

Zitao mendengus pelan, semacam iri dengan kedekatan antara Kris dan Luhan, Luhan tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa Kris makan, begitu juga dengan Kris, dia tahu apa saja yang Luhan tidak makan, andaikan ia adalah Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan restaurant Pasta ? aku harap Zitao tidak alergi dengan pasta." Zitao hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak alergi terhadap pasta unni, kemanapun aku akan mengikuti kalian."

"Baiklah, Kris kau tahu tempatnya kan ?" Kris mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke arah utara.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sesampainya mereka di restaurant pasta.

"Zitao, kau akan memesan apa ?"

Zitao hanya membolak balikkan buku menu, bingung dengan apa yang akan dia makan.

"Unni, kau bisa merekomendasikan aku makanan apa yang enak ?"

"Kau harus mencoba Makayounaise, rasanya manis dan asam, kau bisa memesan Less Fat jika tidak ingin gendut sepertiku." Luhan membuka daftar menu dan memesan dua makanan.

"Carbonara Bakar dan Salad buah, tambah macaroni dan Bombay, mayounaisenya memakai yang less fat dan tambahkan saus pedas sedikit. Zitao, jadinya kau akan memesan apa ?"

"Makayounaise."

"Baiklah Makayounaise. Minumnya Amerikano dan Green Tea. Zitao ?"

"Frappucino."

"Terima Kasih."

Luhan menutup kembali daftar menu "Unni,"

"Ya ?"

"Kris oppa belum memesan." Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya Zitao.

"Aku tidak makan dua porsi dan minum dua gelas Zitao. Carbonara Bakar dan Amerikano adalah pesanan Kris. Dia selalu memesan ini jika dia kesini."

"Apakah unni dan oppa sering berjalan berdua ?"

Luhan menatap Zitao dengan bingung, "Aku ? dan Kris ? Tidak, kami pergi kesini bersama adikku atau adik Kris, kami juga sering berjalan-jalan dengan Kai dari divisi logistic, Sehun dari divisi research dan Lay dari divisi spy."

Luhan berharap Tuhan akan memaafkan tindakannya kali ini.

Zitao mengangguk santai saat mengetahui mereka tidak hanya berjalan berdua, meski di hatinya masih meyakini bahwa Luhan berbohong.

"Unni tahu apa yang di sukai Kris oppa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya dia menyukai apa, mungkin hal berbau naga, dan sesuatu yang swag, kau bisa memberinya gelang atau cincin." Luhan berharap bahwa Tuhan mngempuninya lagi untuk kali ini, sulit baginya untuk member tahu Tao bahwa dia sangat mengenal Kris dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Sudah memesan ?" Kris duduk dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Ya. Carbonara bakar dan Amerikano ?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris yang baru saja duduk.

"Yep. Kau pintar. Oh Zitao juga sudah memesan ?" Zitao hanya mengangguk, perlakuan Kris sangat adil tidak membedakan siapa yang berada di depannya.

Handphone Luhan bergetar, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar dari meja itu untuk menerima telepon.

"Oppa, sering jalan berdua dengan Luhan unni ?"

Kris menatap Zitao intensif, berusaha mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya, namun rasanya sulit, sulit jika kata-katanya menyakiti satu diantara mereka.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
